1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapters for light bulbs and, more specifically, to an adapter to allow use of any type of bulb with any type of socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous light bulb socket adapters have been provided in the prior art For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,172,953; 1,640,434; 4,936,789 and 5,320,548 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.